Meet Your Meda-Maker
Episode 20: レアメダルを奪え! (Rea medaru wo ubae!) / Steal the rare medals! Episode Summary Ikki and Koji decide to become apprentices under Medabot creator Dr. Aki, while Dr. Meta-Evil focusses the Rubberobos on stealing rare medals. Plot The Rubberobo Gang are making their getaway after running out of a restaurant without paying for their noodles. The restaurant owner catches them and puts them to work washing dishes. This is humiliating to Shrimplips who then contacts the true leader of the Rubberobo gang. The gang is given new orders in their quest for world domination: Seek out the Rare Medals! (Much to Seaslug's dismay, as he thought he is the leader of the gang.) Meanwhile, Metabee has just defeated Cyandog in a Robattle. Metabee and Ikki are arguing when a mysterious stranger approaches and states his impression of the battle. Fearful of the stranger's intentions, Ikki and Metabee quickly fled. Once they arrive back to their home, they find that Spyke had led this stranger to Ikki's home and also to Ikki's surprise that his mother, Mrs. Tenryou is serving the stranger snacks! Just as Ikki is explaining that strangers should not be allowed in the home to his mom, there is a knock at the door. Ikki quickly opens the door and more surprisingly, it's Koji looking for Dr. Aki. After a shouting match and also clearing up the confusion, Ikki and Spyke are shocked as Koji explained to them that the stranger is none other than the famous Dr. Aki... inventor of Medabots! Also to Ikki's delight, Karin shows up looking for her uncle, Dr. Aki. (Well, now we know why she is the heir to a fortune!) Dr. Aki suggests they go to the convenience store (where Henry works) to get some excellent pudding. Ikki is surprised to learn that Henry and Dr. Aki go way back (Now we know how Phantom Renegade aka Henry gets the tools needed to steal and get away with the Rare Medals). A short while later, Dr. Aki offers to train Ikki, because he feels that the outcome of a Robattle is determined by the power and skill of the Medafighter. To which Metabee defiantly disagrees! As proof, Dr. Aki borrows Cyandog from Spyke and shows Ikki how Cyandog is able to defeat Metabee with the 'proper instructions'. So be it... Ikki will become Dr. Aki's apprentice. Later in the late afternoon, everyone arrives at Dr. Aki's home to find it filthy as Dr. Aki hasn't spent much time cleaning up the house due to his work. The kids are instructed to clean the house (except for Karin since cleaning is her hobby). Thinking it's part of his training, Ikki works willingly, but Metabee is not happy with 'this training'. In another room, Koji and Sumilidon are working as well with Koji being boastful until he suddenly freaks out at a spider right in front of his face. Sumilidon quickly shoos away the spider while Ikki and Metabee next door laugh (at Koji's fear of bugs). After the house is cleaned, they all also help the doctor with his groceries. The mysterious Rokusho is spotted as they are returning to Dr. Aki's home. Suddenly, the Rubberobo Gang, with the help of their Medabot, Spidar swiftly grab Neutranurse and flee. In a nearby junk yard, the Rubberobo gang were under the false impression that Neutranurse had a Rare Medal. They were wrong, as the leader declared that it isn't a Rare Medal, but still they will not let Karin's Medabot go as Ikki and other catch up to them and Ikki quickly challenges them to a Robattle. Seaslug orders Spidar to hit with an arachnoblaster attack (which is the Medabot's only weapon part as Gillgirl thought they wouldn't Robattle that day). This immobilizes Metabee in a sticky goo. Then Spidar uses his web cannon. It looks bad for Metabee. Everyone thinks the ref should call it a tie, but Ikki knows that would mean giving up Neutranurse's medal to those scoundrals. No way! Metabee is instructed to shoot his seeker missle at himself allowing him to get free. He then fires at Spidar. Spidar is hit... Function ceased! Another victory for Metabee. Dr. Aki realizes that danger exists if this Rubberobo gang is only interested in rare medals. Why is that? We'll just have to wait and see..... Quotes *'Rubberobos': Gee, just cause we stole stuff doesn't mean we need to be treated like criminals! :Metabee: Hey, this isn't the petting zoo! *'Ikki': It's very cozy in a haunted house kind of way. :Metabee: I ought to clean the cobwebs out of your head...you old..! *'Metabee': If this guy had an autobiography, it would be called "My Life as a Slob!" *'Metabee': "I warn you I've mastered the ancient martial arts of the feather duster!" Category:Episodes Category:Medabots episodes